


Severus

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Colored pencil drawing, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A portrait of Severus Snape done in colored pencil.





	Severus

**Author's Note:**

> I am primarily a fanfic writer and this is my first time posting fanart, so please be kind.

Severus <3

Medium: Colored pencil


End file.
